


we've only just begun

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: Principal Grant stops by the art room after hours for a chat with one of her newest teachers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Supercat sequel to my teacher AU from General Danvers Week, [love isn't always on time.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6944293)

She’s rubbing a mixture of glue and glitter off one of the walls, too focused to hear the click of heels as they stop at her door.

 

“Well, it’s ten years later than I wanted, but you’re finally scrubbing these walls.”

 

Kara shoots up. “Principal Gra - Miss Ca - ,” she cuts off with a cough, flushed pink and ignoring the smirk on Cat’s face. “I didn’t realize anyone was still here.”

 

Cat leans back against the edge of Kara’s desk, legs stretched in front of her. She fiddles with the calligraphy pen in one of the supply baskets. “I just wanted to see how my favorite vandalizer is settling in, Kiera.” The pen flips back and forth over her fingers.

 

Something about Cat’s posture makes her relax, more familiar than their recent interactions. Kara raises an eyebrow. “You still can’t prove that.” She hops up onto the desk next to Cat, slouches like she used to in Cat’s uncomfortable guest chairs in the principal’s office.

 

“Mm.” Cat trails the pen over Kara’s forearm. “I wouldn’t have called you to my office every other week if I didn’t think I was correct, evidence or no.” She turns to stare at the congealed glitter coating the wall. “Your work was always so inspiring and brazen. It suited you.” She gives a sly smile. “Even if you just wanted to hang around until Alexandra finished her weekly fawning over your aunt.”

 

“I’m still not saying I did it.” Kara says immediately.

 

Cat chuckles and shakes her wavy hair from her face. “Damn. Can’t blame a principal for trying,” she says and Kara bites her lip at the husk in her tone.

 

The things Cat could get her to admit with just the right persuasion.

 

“One day, Miss Zirrell,” Cat threatens lightly, tossing the pen back where it belongs and smoothing down her skirt, “you’ll tell me every one of your high school secrets. And I’ll get to enact your long overdue punishment.” She pauses in the doorway. “You’ll get everything you deserve, _Kara.”_

 

She heads down the hall towards the science wing, away from her office.

 

Kara bites her lip, grabbing a piece of paper and making broad strokes.

 

\-----

 

Her forehead crinkles when she approaches her door and notices the note taped to the door at eye level.

 

Cat’s lips curl into a smile when she opens it and admires the sketch.

 

There’s a wobbly, skinned-knee fawn sulking at a sleek jaguar, streak of white slashed along its side.

 

And reminiscent of the graffiti that had pulled Kara into her office that first time, there’s a meerkat above them, alert but reclined and lounging, tawny with bright green eyes  behind stylish glasses and a pen in hand. The one difference between this image and the one so many years makes her eyes soften.

 

There’s another, smaller meerkat curled into her side, curly hair and shy blue eyes, nose mid-twitch. _Carter._

 

It’s as close to an admission as she’s ever pulled from Kara.

 

Scribbled at the bottom, _“Zoo this weekend, you, me, & Carter?” _and a phone number.

 

The large-pawed lion cub staring adoringly at the two as it trips makes her grin.


End file.
